Some journals are an account of day-to-day events. Others are a record of experiences, ideas, or reflections. Some journals are kept regularly for private use. Still others are public, such as periodicals, and deal especially with matters of current public or personal interest.
Blogging, the keeping of an online web log (blog), may be as popular today as keeping a journal or diary has been popular for many years. Blogging, however, may be more public than a traditional journal may have been in the past. As a result, it may share some aspects of producing a publication, such as a periodical, for public consumption. Accordingly, there is a need to continually provide new material that is readily accessible, efficiently presented and content rich to keep a blog fresh and to both maintain and even increase readership.